Together forever3
by 1loveHHforever
Summary: This story is going to pick up right after the last episode of HH. I will add my own twists and turns to this story! I may change a few things to the story but nothing to drastic. Please read and see if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

My story is going to take place right after the last episode of Hollywood heights, added with my own twist and turns! I might change somethings but nothing to will defiantly be al lot of leddie moments along the way to!


	2. Chapter 2

Lorens thoughts:

Eddie has just gotten back from the dead, I am so happy I thought he was gone forever! When he was gone I could not sleep! I am so tired but I have to talk to him!

Eddies thoughts:

I can't even imagine what loren went thought it was probably 10 times worse then what I went thorough!

(Everyone was asleep except for Eddie and Loren)

Loren asked Eddie to talk to him in the back he agreed. They walked to the back and when Loren turned around Eddie crashed his lips on hers. It was the most passionate either of them has experience. They shared that kiss for 5 minutes then they stopped for air. They never broke eye contact, they stared at each other for awhile.

Eddie broke the silence.

Eddie-( with sincerity in his voice) Loren I missed you so much!

Loren- you have no idea how much I missed you! Eddie I couldn't get you out of mind. (Loren starts to cry a little) I thought you were gone forever( she said nearly as a whisper a little louder) Eddie I don't ever want to lose you again!

Eddie- the only way Eddie could respond was with a very passionate and intense kiss. Them he said I will never leave you again Lo.

Loren- she dried up her tears and whispered something in eddies ear, Eddie couldn't help but to get this really big grin on his face.

Eddie-I love you to Loren!

loren- Eddie I think I am r... Just then over the intercom the pilot says it will be landing in five minutes. Please seated turn to you seats.

Eddie- You where saying something?

Loren- I will tell you later, we better get back to our seats

They went back to their seats and everybody was awake.

Everybody asked where they were at, Eddie and Loren said in unison that they were in the back talking.

When they all got off the plane they went to their hotel and went their separate ways.

Eddie- What were you going to tell me on the plane?

Loren- I was going to tell you that I think I'm ready.

Eddie- Are you sure you don't have too? ( But Eddie couldn't help to have a smile on his face)

Loren- Yes Eddie I am sure.

Eddie had the biggest smile ever on his face!

loren- But we would have to wait until tonight because we had dinner with Mom and Max.

Eddie pouted but then he said okay.

When Loren was in the shower he called up Jake. Eddie told Jake to come to his room and make it as romantic as you can. Oh and one more thing can you bring me condoms?

Jake- Okay I will, you have to promise me the something? Spare me the details tomorrow!

Eddie- Okay no problem with that!

Right when when Eddie was done with this conversation with Jake Loren came out looking as beautiful as ever.

Eddie- Wow! loren you look so beautiful!

Loren- Thank you Eddie.

And after that they left to dinner with Max and Nora.


	3. Chapter 3

Loren and Eddie max and Nora were on their way to the restaurant they were in the limo.

max- so are you nervous for tomorrow Loren?

loren- kinda but I'm not as nervous as I am excited!

max- well that's good you are going to do great!

loren- thank you max!

nora- yeah honey you are going to be awesome!

Eddie- I agree with them too!

loren- well thanks guys!

Just then they arrive at the restaurant. Max gets out first followed by Nora then Eddie then Loren.

waitress- OMG! You are Eddie Duran and Loren Tate!

Eddie/ Loren- yes we are( they both giggle)

waitress- would you guys like a spot in the back?!

Eddie- yes we would.

waitress- my name is ann by the way! Follow me!

They make their way through the tables.

Ann- one more thing if it isn't to much trouble, can I have you guy's autograph's?

Eddie/ Loren- yes of course!

Eddie and Loren did their autographs and then they ordered their food.

Eddie's phone wrong it was jake.

Eddie- I have to take this I will be right back.

Jake- hay Eddie the place is ready! Oh and before I forget the condoms are in the drawer by the bed. Oh and have a great night, but I have to go see you tomorrow! Bye!

before Eddie could respond jake hung up the phone.

Eddie went back inside and they finished there dinner, when they got dropped off they said bye and gave hugs and wheat their separate ways

Eddie and Loren are in the elevator.

Eddie- are you sure you want to do this tonight?

loren- yes Eddie I am sure!

eddie got the biggest smile on his face then he kissed Loren like he has never before. Loren's legs felt like they were going to give out when he started kissing her neck. when the elevator stopped Loren stepped back from Eddie and gave her best bedroom eyes and then kissed him then stepped back again turned around and ran tords there room.

Eddie- Where are you going?

Loren- catch me if you can?! Hahahaha

Eddie ran as fast as he could and he got Loren right before she reached the door

loren- Wow! That was fast!

Eddie- Well I needed to catch you before you opened the door.

loren- Why?

Eddie- close your eyes.

Loren- ok? What are you up to?

Eddie- you will see! Keep you eyes closed!( Eddie opens the door walks Loren and him in closes the door) Ok open!


	4. Chapter 4

My story is going to take place right after the last episode of Hollywood heights, added with my own twist and turns! I might change somethings but nothing to will defiantly be al lot of leddie moments along the way to!


End file.
